


In the Quiet of the Night

by ceruleansea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Years of Pining, Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Romance, older Ash and Misty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleansea/pseuds/ceruleansea
Summary: The evolution of Ash and Misty's relationship shown in moments throughout the years. Themed around sleep and night.
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54





	In the Quiet of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This fic spans a lot of years and diverges from canon since the characters actually age here. I got carried away with the number of moments I included, but I hope that someone out there might enjoy it!
> 
> Title stolen from a classic love ballad for the ages

**(10)**

"Ash, did you move my sleeping bag?"

Ash opens his eyes and finds Misty standing over him, hands planted firmly on her hips. The forest is dark, but Ash can tell that she's angry from the light of their fading campfire. He rolls onto his back and looks up at her, resisting the urge to grumble about the fact that she's bugging him when he was just about to drift off. They've been travelling together for almost two months now, and Ash has already learned one vital lesson. When Misty's mad about something the whole world knows it.

"Why would I move your sleeping bag?" he asks.

"Because I put it right there," she points. "Beneath that tree. Where you are."

Ash shifts guiltily. Maybe he'd done a _little_ shuffling around, but he didn't think she'd actually notice.

"What's the big deal?" he shrugs. "You can sleep over there."

"I don't want to sleep over there," Misty whines. "I want to sleep in the spot I picked out before you stole it."

"Aw, come on, Misty. You can't actually care that much. Dirt is dirt. It's all the same."

"Pikachu," Misty says, in a much sweeter voice, "will you tell Ash he's in my spot?"

"Pikachu," Ash says back, "tell Misty it's finders keepers."

Pikachu fakes a few loud snores, clearly unwilling to get involved.

"I did find it," Misty snaps. "That's why I put my stuff there!"

"Your stuff isn't here. I'm here!"

"Well, don't be there!"

"There's an entire forest!" Ash yells. "Pick somewhere else!"

"Guys!" Brock's voice rings out loud enough to shock them into silence. "It's been a long day and we're all tired, so can you please settle down and shut up?"

Quiet settles for a moment. Misty gathers up her stuff, muttering under her breath.

"There's plenty of space over there." Ash points. "If you're lucky there might be a nice Weedle or Caterpie to keep you company."

"Gross!" Misty yells.

"Sleep!" Brock insists.

Misty huffs again as she settles down next to him, close enough that Ash can tell she's still pouting in the fading light. All that's left is the faint sound of rustling from Pokémon in the forest.

Ash sighs contently. "What a great spot, Pikachu. I'm so comfortab—ow!"

A slender leg collides with his shin, and then Misty's the one who's faking snores.

(Maybe he deserves it, just a little.)

**(12)**

" _No!_ "

Ash's eyes spring open in the dark room at the Pokémon Center. He recognises Misty's voice in an instant. He's already vaulted out of bed to crouch beside the lower bunk opposite his own before he realises that there doesn't actually appear to be any immediate danger.

No Team Rocket. No explosions. Just Misty's face screwed up in the dark. She's frowning in her sleep, clutching at her bed covers. Ash isn't sure he wants to risk the wrath he might endure from waking her, but she looks so tense—so scared—that he doesn't exactly have a choice.

"Misty." He reaches out his hand to touch her shoulder. "Hey, Misty, wake up."

She gasps and then her eyes open. Ash watches her blink a few times.

"Huh…" she murmurs. She frowns, sitting up a little. "Oh. I was just dreaming..."

"Was it a nightmare?" Ash asks, and she nods. "It's okay now. Whatever it was, it's not real."

"Thanks," Misty says, but she still looks shaken up.

"Do you..." Ash glances around. They probably shouldn't talk too much. Tracey, Pikachu and Togepi are still asleep. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Misty shakes her head. "I don't want to wake the others. Go back to sleep."

Ash looks back at his bed. He wishes it was closer to Misty's. That way he could hold her hand or something and she'd know he'll always be there to keep her safe. That goes without saying. He'd do anything to protect all his friends. But maybe especially Misty. Because she's a girl? Because she was the first person he met on his journey? It doesn't really make much sense. It's not like she's weak or anything. She's tougher than most people Ash knows.

"Come on," Ash whispers, grabbing the blanket from his bed as quietly as he can manage.

"What are you doing?"

"Follow me."

Ash leads her down a dark corridor. To a small common room in the Pokémon Center, a space for passing trainers to cook and recharge. The clock on the wall reads 3.30am, but Ash doesn't care. He drops onto a green sofa and beckons Misty to sit beside him. He drapes the blanket over them when she finally does.

"You know we're not supposed to wander at night," she says. "Nurse Joy won't be happy if she finds us."

"Well, luckily for us, she's asleep." Ash grins.

Misty shifts, hugging her knees to her chest. She looks so small and pale in the bright light. "You should be too. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

"Oh, uh…"

"It's okay, y'know. I have all kinds of stupid dreams. The other day, I dreamed I was drowning inside a ketchup bottle!"

Misty smiles wryly. "There was no ketchup in my dream, but drowning isn't too far off. You were in the water. Near Shamouti Island. But...but I couldn't get to you this time. You—"

Ash isn't sure why he's surprised by that. Why it shocks him, that Misty would dream about him.

"Well, hey, I'm fine now! Thanks to you, right?"

He's never really said it, but he's grateful. Misty's saved him from the water more than once now. (Although sometimes, it feels like she _is_ the water. Like he can't breathe around her. Like she's pushing him back in.) Ash has never known how to thank her, but he knows he can start by cheering her up. It feels wrong to see her all quiet and unsure. The Misty he knows is bossy and loud and fierce and she's confident, especially with her Pokémon. Especially when…

"Hey!" Ash says. "Wanna battle?"

"Now?" Misty asks. "We'll wake up the whole center."

"Then…a virtual battle," Ash says, reaching into his pocket to pull out his Pokédex.

Misty eyes him skeptically. "You sleep with your Pokédex in your pocket?"

"Of course. A future Pokémon Master is always prepared!"

"Or too lazy to even change his pants," Misty mutters, but Ash is too busy flicking through the entries of Pokémon he's seen.

"Here," he says. "You get a Tentacruel."

Tentacruel is so ugly it could give anyone nightmares, but Ash loads the image and shows Misty, just to make her happy. (It works. Her eyes are sparkling in seconds.)

"Wow, it's adorable!" she coos. "Are you sure you want to take me on? I'm tough, you know."

"Oh yeah?" Ash grins. "Prove it. I choose Charizard!"

"Then I'll definitely win! Tentacruel uses hydro pump!"

"It missed," Ash says.

"It did not!" Misty retorts.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Ash shakes his head. "Charizard's fine."

"Nope! Tentacruel wins! The crowd's cheering. Listen." She cups her hand to her ear. " _Misty, you're the greatest water Pokémon trainer that's ever lived! And the most beautiful too!_ See?"

Ash laughs and nudges her knee with his own. "You're definitely still dreaming."

But Misty doesn't snap at him. She smiles and shifts closer, leaning over to look at his Pokédex.

"Rematch?" she asks.

"Only if you're gonna play fair this time."

"Haven't you heard?" Misty grins, her trademark smugness seeping through. "I'm the fairest maiden in all the Orange Islands."

"Sure, Mist." Ash deadpans, but then he smiles back. They hold each other's gaze for a moment and then they look away.

Are all girls this weird, or is it just Misty? Do they all bounce between moods like a ping-pong ball? There's a lot of stuff that Ash doesn't know yet. But one thing he does know is that it sure feels better seeing her smile.

**(14)**

Ash realises one day that he still lingers for a second before he chooses a spot to sleep in. Maybe he's expecting his new friends to have highly strung preferences, but they don't. They fall into beds or camping spots without questioning who gets to sleep by the tree or who gets the bottom bunk, and some nights, that doesn't feel right.

Maybe Ash thought everyone was as opinionated as Misty. Maybe he never thought that she’d actually _go._ They were side by side every day for years. They ate together and fell asleep together, and he kinda got used to having her around.

In the daytime, he charges forward. He thinks about Pokémon and battles and food and friends, and there's no space for anything else. But sometimes when it's dark, he wishes Misty was here. Wishes he could hear her say goodnight.

Phone calls aren't the same. And letters are just full of words that never seem right.

"Sleep well everyone," Brock says, and Ash just stares up at the stars.

He probably misses her most at night.

Does that make any sense at all?

**(16)**

The Cerulean City gym looks even better than it did the last time Ash was here. It looks so welcoming in the suffocating August heat. He uses the last of his energy to dash towards the front door with Pikachu at his feet, daydreaming about diving into the pool inside.

He hopes Misty's surprised. Wait—no—he hopes she's here! He probably should've called first. Ash never thinks about these things until it's too late.

He was fully prepared for a quiet trip to Pallet Town between journeys. The heatwave hit, and with no friends around to chide him for being lazy, he insisted he wasn't moving off his mom's sofa for days. But when Professor Oak mentioned needing a parcel dropping off at the Cerulean gym as soon as possible, how could he say no? Even if that involved flying over there on a flaming hot Charizard in the baking afternoon sun.

It feels great to be blasted with the aircon as Ash enters the building. He grins as he's hit with the familiar smells of chlorine and perfume.

"Hello?" he calls out, glancing at the empty reception desk. "Misty?"

"Pikachupi!"

When no one answers, Ash continues on, heading towards the arena. He’d love to sneak in and watch a battle or something. Seeing Misty in action is awesome!

"Excuse me," a voice calls out. "Like, where do you think you're going?"

Ash turns around and spots Violet.

"Oh, hey!” he says. “I have a delivery for you.”

"Thanks," she says, "but we didn't order any teenagers."

"No. I mean this.” He holds up the package. “Direct from Professor Oak.”

"Oh. Why didn’t you say so? Just, like, set it down over there.”

Ash follows the direction of her neatly manicured hand and places it on the desk. "Is Misty here?"

Violet shrugs casually. "Who's asking?"

"Ash." Violet looks at him blankly, no trace of recognition on her face. "Ash Ketchum. I travelled with Misty." She shrugs again. "I've met you before. You don't remember me?"

"Sorry," Violet says, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Misty has so many admirers I can barely keep up.”

"She does?" Something twists in Ash's stomach. Misty has admirers? Like... _boy_ admirers?

"Oh, give it a rest, Vi," Daisy says, emerging from an office with Lily. "She's totally messing with you, Ash. We know who you are."

"Like, how could we forget our baby sister's boyfriend?" Lily says.

Ash's mouth falls open, and heat prickles at his cheeks. "Boyfriend? N-No! I'm not—"

"Of course you are." Daisy winks. "Boy. _Friend_."

There's a chorus of girlish giggles.

"So," he says, in a mild state of panic. "So—Misty?"

"She's swimming laps in the pool," Lily says. "Why don't you head on through?"

"Thanks!" Ash dashes towards the door. He can't get away from them fast enough.

Misty doesn't hear him come in. Probably because her head's underwater. She's gliding through the pool like a Milotic or a real-life mermaid while Gyarados circles around her, firing off water attacks. Ash watches as she dives deeper, then emerges from the water with a graceful splash, using Gyarados as leverage to pull herself onto his back. She stands upright on its blue scales, striking a pose like a gymnast who just landed a vault.

"Nice work!" she chirps, hugging Gyarados's neck.

"That was cool!" Ash calls out, bursting into applause.

"Pika!"

Misty spots them, and a cute squeak of surprise escapes her lips. She briefly loses her footing before she manages to steady herself, gripping tightly to Gyarados for balance.

"Ash!" she shouts across the pool. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I had a delivery!" he calls back. "And I wanted to say hi!"

"You never said you were coming!"

"I didn't know if I'd have time!"

Misty laughs. "Hold on!"

Gyarados swims across the water and she hops off at the side of the pool where he’s waiting.

"That's better," she says, but the sound barely registers.

Ash kinda forgets how to do anything but stare.

Misty looks... _different_. So much that Ash wonders if their time apart has changed him too. Maybe everyone looks different in real life than they do in scattered photographs and distant memories. It's probably normal that her eyes seem nicer and her hair seems brighter and her smile feels warmer than flying directly into the afternoon sun.

It feels like seeing a grainy image in high definition. It makes Ash's stomach feel weird.

The bikini doesn't help much. It's blue. And exposing. So much of her skin is on show. Not that it's strange for Misty to be in a swimsuit, of course! She's a water type gym leader. It makes total sense that she'd be dressed for swimming, but—

But as she stands there in front of him, short hair dripping thick drops of water onto her pale skin, it makes him feel kinda—

"Ash?" Misty says. She stands with one hand on her hip and Ash's eyes are drawn to it. It's like she's purposely trying to highlight the soft curve and dip of her waist.

"Uhhhh, yeah?" he asks.

“What's wrong with you? You’re kinda zoning out.”

"Sorry," he says. "It’s just...hot? The heatwave, I mean! And I guess I'm surprised to see you, y'know?"

Misty giggles. "You're surprised? You dropped in on me."

"I guess I did..." Ash rubs at his neck as Pikachu leaps into Misty’s arms.

"Hey, Pikachu!" she coos.

Misty beams, holding Pikachu close. It's a sight that's so warm and familiar that it's almost overwhelming.

"Do you have time to stick around for a bit?" she asks. "Wanna grab dinner while you're here?"

"Yeah!" Ash nods. "I'm starving!"

“Pikachu!”

"Of course you are.” Misty giggles. “There's this cute little restaurant that opened up in the city that I've been dying to go to."

"You don't have an _admirer_ to take you?" Ash asks, and for some reason, his voice sounds bitter.

"An admirer?" Misty frowns. "Did Violet say something? A kid gets a crush on me one time and—"

Ash almost laughs listening to Misty rant. Complaints about her sisters have always been a common topic of conversation on those occasions when he actually remembers to call. He should do it more often. It's been too long since the last time they talked.

"So...food?" he says when she's finally finished.

"Right! Yeah. Just give me a minute to go shower. I can’t exactly go out like this."

Pikachu leaps back Ash's shoulder, reminding him that Misty's still in her swimsuit. He glances at her and quickly looks away. "Yeah. I'll—I'll just wait here. Let my water Pokémon have a swim or something if that's okay of course!"

If Misty thinks he's acting suspicious, at least she doesn't call him out for it. "Sure. Meet you back here, okay?"

Ash watches her leave and swallows against the dry lump in his throat.

Sometimes, Misty makes him feel weird.

* * *

They have a lot to catch up on. They always do. Some people ask about Ash's journeys out of politeness, but Misty always seems so genuinely interested. Is that because she'd be there if she could? Or because she's a gym leader, who loves Pokémon as much as he does?

She's gotten stronger as a trainer. He can tell that just by listening to her stories. Ash wants to challenge her. He wants to stay here all night, with Misty and Pikachu, eating and talking. Misty doesn't exactly look as fancy as some of the other girls in the restaurant with her damp ponytail and her short-shorts. But when she laughs, Ash can't look away. He doesn't want this night to end.

"I'm so full." Ash groans as they step outside.

The blistering heat has cooled to something much more pleasant. Cerulean City looks nice lit up at night. They fall into step and begin to walk.

"You're full?" Misty says. "I think you'll have to roll me back like a Spheal."

"Pika..." Pikachu agrees from Ash's shoulder.

"If we try to fly back to Pallet now, I’m not even sure we’ll take off, huh Pikachu?"

"Chu…" Pikachu says, sounding less than impressed.

“Oh,” Misty says, her cheerful tone dipping. “You’re going back now?”

“That was the plan, but…I guess we can check if there's room at the Center. It’s just down that way, right?”

"Don't be silly," Misty says. "You can just stay at the gym."

Ash blinks in surprise. "You mean with you?"

"No, I mean trek all the way to Pewter to stay with Brock's family. _Of course_ with me! It makes sense, doesn't it? You can go back to your mom's place in the morning. I might even be able to take the day off and come with you! It's been a while since I dropped by."

The thought of another day with Misty makes Ash grin. "Sure. That sounds great."

They weave back under streetlights and stars, leaving tall buildings behind. The air's so clean and fresh.

The gym comes into view too soon. The reception lights are off when they reach the front door.

"Okay," Misty says, swiftly unlocking it. "You'd better be quiet. If my sisters see you, we'll never hear the end of it."

"Why would they—"

"Shhhh!"

She presses a finger against his lips, and it's enough to make him speechless.

He follows Misty up a set of stairs and down a long corridor, creeping along like they’re two spies in a movie with Pikachu tiptoeing behind. She opens a door and pulls Ash inside, pressing her back against it to close it.

“We’re safe." She grins. "Now you can talk.”

“Pika!”

Ash is too distracted to talk. He’s never actually been in Misty's room before. It’s what he'd expect if he had to guess what it would be like—a little girly, a little messy, and scattered with various water Pokémon trinkets. It definitely feels like somewhere a teenage girl might live. But it's strange to think that Misty’s here every day without him. His eyes linger on a set of photos on the wall. He’s right by Misty’s side in almost every one.

“Sorry for the mess,” Misty says, grabbing a few clothes off the floor. “I wasn’t exactly expecting guests.”

“It’s still neater than mine,” Ash says.

“Well, that’s not hard to beat," Misty chirps.

Ash lets the dig slide. "So…what’s with all the creeping around?”

“It’s too late to listen to my sisters teasing me about having a boy in my room." Her cheeks flush pink. "N-Not that there's anything weird about this, but—"

“Do you sneak boys in here a lot?" Ash doesn't know why the thought of that makes him feel annoyed, but it does.

"Of course not! I mean, Tracey and Brock have stayed over before, but…"

"They have?!"

"Not here! There's a couch in the office. I can set it up for you too if you want.”

"Here’s fine. Unless you'd rather I go somewhere else—"

"No. Stay. You can take my bed. And—and I'll sleep on the floor, of course!" Misty clarifies quickly.

"I'll take the floor,” Ash insists. “I'm used to it. And it's still comfier than the forest, right?"

They spend a little time getting ready for bed, fussing around each other and trying to ignore the way it feels more awkward than it did when they were kids. Ash doesn’t know why it should be awkward. It’s just Misty. If anything, she’s probably one of the people that he feels the most comfortable with.

Things might be less weird if he'd taken the couch, but Ash doesn't want to waste any time catching up. In a few days, he’ll be gone, and who knows when they’ll see each other again.

The strangeness has settled a little by the time he’s in the red sleeping bag that Misty lets him borrow. She used to bring this thing everywhere. She slept in it almost every night. It's sad to think that these days it just lives in her closet.

Ash rolls onto his side and looks up at her, staring at her shape in the dark.

“Do you miss it?" he asks. "Travelling and stuff?"

It’s a moment before Misty replies. “Of course I do. I loved travelling with you. Even if you drove me crazy at least half of the time.”

"Pretty sure you were the one who drove me crazy," Ash says, but he's smiling. "We had fun, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. We really did..."

Ash hears her exhale. Pikachu shifts from his side, jumping up onto the bed and into Misty’s arms. Pikachu must've heard the sadness in her voice too.

“I love being a gym leader,” she says, “but sometimes, I wonder if that’s all I’ll ever be. Can I really become the best water Pokémon trainer if I’m not going anywhere?”

“You’re going somewhere,” Ash says. “Just look at how amazing you’ve made this place already. And you have all those plans to refurbish.”

"But I never leave," Misty says. "If I’m lucky, I get time for a trip to the PokéMart, or the chance to go fishing, and that's it."

“Well…" Ash says. "Where do you wanna go?”

"Just... _somewhere_. I don’t know. I want to keep improving like you are. I want to win tournaments. Maybe even try out for the Elite Four one day...”

Ash sits up straight. “You should do it!”

“You really think I could?”

“Misty, I know you could. You’d be perfect for it. I can’t think of a better fit than you.”

“Yeah,” Misty says, sounding more confident. “Maybe I’ll see you up there one day. You might have to challenge me to become a Pokémon Master.”

“That'd be great! It wouldn’t feel right to win without battling you first.”

Ash settles back into Misty’s sleeping bag. He can picture it so clearly. He believes in Misty more than anything. Almost as much as his own dream.

"I know you can do anything you want to, Mist. You're only sixteen, and you're already an amazing trainer!"

“Thanks, Ash,” Misty says, and her voice is sweet and soft. "So are you."

It hits Ash all of a sudden, that maybe they have grown up a little. They could never do this when they were young. Speak honestly. Acknowledge each other's talents. It's nice that it doesn't feel so difficult to say anymore.

But he misses those days when they were young. Running around, saving the day, teasing each other over stupid things. He's made so many great new friends, but Misty’s always been a constant in his life, even when months pass where they don't talk at all.

“You know…" Ash says. "If you ever need to get away, you can always come visit me again."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Anytime."

"And you'll come visit too, right?" Misty asks. "You won't forget me even when you have a million new friends?"

"I won't."

"Even though you forget to call?"

Ash winces. "I know I'm bad at that stuff, but I promise I could never forget you. I wouldn't know how. I think your voice is permanently lodged in my brain."

"Oh yeah?" Misty asks. "What do I say?"

" _My bike, my bike, pay me back for my—_ ow!”

Misty flings a stuffed toy—a Psyduck he thinks—at Ash. When he's recovered from the shock of it hitting him in the face, he wraps his arms around it, just like Misty did with Pikachu.

“Honestly...you cheer me on,” he says. “It means a lot, knowing that you believe in me.”

“I always have, you know," she says.

Ash snorts. "You used to insult me every day."

"I was just balancing things out! I couldn't let your head get as big as Team Rocket's balloon, could I?"

"You're one to talk," Ash fires back. He makes his voice higher. " _'Hi, I'm Misty and I'm the world's most beautiful girl.'"_

"Ha!" Misty says. "So you finally admit it!"

For a moment, Ash thinks back to her laughing in the restaurant, and it hits him like a mallet to the chest that maybe she is beautiful. Maybe she always has been.

But he can't exactly say that out loud, so he leans into the lull of quiet that settles between them instead. He yawns, but he doesn't want to sleep yet. He just wants a little more time.

"Did I ever tell you about the Buizel that stole your lure?" he asks.

Pikachu jumps in surprise as Misty slams her hand down on the mattress. "You lost my lure?"

"No, no. I got it back! But first..."

They spend so long talking that Ash’s eyes are burning and his throat is sore. And when they finally drift off, side by side, Ash sleeps better than he has in weeks.

**(18)**

The sun always shines in Alola, and when it sets, the stars are endless. Everyone said they were crazy for camping on the beach, but Brock's right. It's just what the three of them do. It feels right to Ash, to be cosied up in a sleeping bag between his oldest friends. Even if the tent feels smaller than it did before. (They've definitely all grown since they were kids.)

It's comfortable. So why does he feel so antsy? So alert. Like he could race up and down the beach and still not feel tired. Maybe he's still excited from such a fun day with everyone. He can't remember the last time he smiled so much. Or—maybe he can. Maybe it was at the Cerulean gym when he battled Misty. It was so cool to see her in action like old times. Just the memory of it makes his pulse race faster. It gets him all fired up!

That must be why he can't sleep. Because Misty's here—and Brock, of course—and it feels like they never left. It's a testament to their strong friendship, that they can always just pick right up after years have passed. But there's so much to catch up on that Ash wants to stay awake and talk to them all night. Brock has always been their sensible anchor when it comes to bedtime, silencing them with a kind but firm _goodnight._ It sounds like he's drifted off already. It'll probably be a while until Ash can do the same.

Ash rolls onto his side to face Misty. She's facing him too, eyes closed, breath slow and steady. He looks at her in the dark, and it happens again. That strange, warm, all-encompassing feeling that he can never put into words.

The joy of having her here. The pain of watching her go. The feeling that he's always stretching his hand out towards something, but he's not quite sure what.

Charging towards being a Pokémon Master has always felt tangible and solid, but this is something else. A race he doesn't know how to win. Something he couldn't catch even with a lifetime supply of Master Balls. He doesn't get it exactly, but it's something he's suspected for a while now. That there's all his friends, and then there's _Misty_. When did there start to be a difference?

Ash stares at Misty’s hand, laying between them in the dark like it has answers. Maybe it does. Ash takes a breath and gently closes the gap, bumping his little finger against hers in a not-quite-accidental touch. It's soft and tentative and barely even anything at all, but Ash's whole body tingles with warmth. And then Misty's eyes open. Ash almost gasps. He almost wakes up the whole of Alola in a rush of panic. She's _awake_ and she’s always had a temper and she'll definitely be angry—if not disgusted—and why did he do that? What's wrong with him? He's totally ready to pretend he's asleep or to grovel, he's definitely not above grovelling, and then—

And then her slender hand presses closer, fingers brushing against Ash's. He can't breathe. His whole body feels centred on that tiny touch. It's not even proper hand-holding, but it's more than enough to confirm... _something._ Something comforting and terrifying all at once.

Misty closes her eyes again, and he can just about make out her smile, as faint as a ghost type in the dark.

"Goodnight," she whispers.

"Night," Ash whispers back.

He's not sure which of them moves next. If it's him or Misty who dares to nudge their hand all the way forward so their fingers intertwine. But he does know he can feel Misty's pulse beneath her skin, racing just as fast as his own. And he knows that it's a long time before it slows.

* * *

When Ash wakes to the warm glow of the rising sun, Misty's not inside the tent, and neither is Pikachu. He sits up frowning, and then he hears a soft melodic laugh from outside.

"The ocean sure is nice in the morning, isn't it, Pikachu?"

" _Chaaa_."

Ash scrambles from his sleeping bag and crawls out of the tent, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the early morning light.

Misty's facing the ocean—toes in the sand—with Pikachu by her side and it might be the nicest thing Ash has ever seen. She stands, her slim figure and her morning hair bathed in the orange glow of the sunrise, and she fits in perfectly. She looks like she belongs there. She turns towards the sound of his clumsy exit, her face lighting up with a kind smile.

"Morning, Ash," she says. "You're up early."

"So are you," he says, crouching to greet Pikachu. "Did you sleep okay?"

Misty's smile is a little shy now, cheeks flushed, and Ash is flooded with the memory of holding her hand. Does she remember it? Did he imagine it? Was it all just some weird dream?

"I slept great," she says, stretching. Her shirt lifts up a little and Ash blushes at the sight of her stomach. He's not sure why. He's seen it a million times before.

Ash looks at her, and he feels like the whole world is in his chest. Like he could say something so big.

_I miss you all the time. I wish you didn’t have to go. Every adventure is great, but it's even better when you're here._

But sentimental words have never really been their thing, so Ash steps into the ocean instead and kicks water in Misty's direction.

She screams and jumps back. "Ash, you jerk! I’ll get you for that!”

She splashes him back, a quickfire of water to the face, and he laughs. Misty’s got a pretty good aim. Maybe the water’s on her side. Maybe it’s out to get him for chickening out of saying words that actually mean something.

But maybe this is better than words. It's more their style. More _fun._ Isn't it the best thing in the world, to know that no matter how old they get, they'll always have each other? That no matter how mad he makes Misty, she’ll always be on his side.

Or on his back, if right now is anything to go by. She's latched onto him, piggy-back style, arms looped around his shoulders, legs around his waist. It unbalances them. They topple over sideways into the waves together, screaming as they’re soaked through with the cold morning water. They’re both shivering and laughing when Brock pops his head out of the tent, frowning and squinting into the sun.

"Do you guys know how early it is?” he grumbles.

“Sorry,” they say in unison.

"Shall I start breakfast?" Brocks asks.

They both grin. "Yes please!"

"Pikachu!"

Misty climbs to her feet and holds her hand out to Ash. She pulls him up, and as they stand in the ocean facing each other, another tiny piece clicks into place. Misty's the sun rising against an ocean that goes on for miles. She's the waves that crash against his calves, and the tide that submerges him. She's warm and she's home and she—

"Whoa!" Ash yells.

Misty shoves him back down into the water and pokes out her tongue.

“That’s for splashing me,” she says, winking. "Didn't think you could win, did ya?"

Ash pulls himself up and propels his way towards Misty. He grabs her around the waist, threatening to throw her back in.

“You guys never change,” Brock calls out, shaking his head.

Ash likes that about them. It’s comforting and familiar. A warmth that never goes away, no matter how many nights they spend apart.

**(19)**

"Ugh, I can't choose!" Ash says.

"You have to," Misty sing-songs. "That's the game."

"But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad!" Misty chirps, and Ash groans.

He's been sitting at this table with Misty, drinking and playing a dumb _would you rather_ game, for at least twenty minutes now. As the clock creeps closer to midnight, a lot of guests have already left Pallet's annual Christmas party, but Ash is having too much fun to even consider calling it a night. It's been years since he last managed to make it back for one of these, and Ash has had a great night catching up with everyone. But he likes that he finally has a moment to talk with Misty. Or, at least, he likes it when she's not asking him weird questions.

"Um...I've forgotten the question?" he tries, but playing dumb has never got him far with her.

She grins at Ash, her smile menacingly smug. "If you had to or you died," she says, "would you rather kiss Brock or Tracey?"

Ash makes a grossed-out face. "And it has to be on the lips?"

"It has to be on the lips," Misty says. "But tongues aren't required."

"Tongues?" Ash shudders again, as an even more disturbing image flashes in his mind. "Is that how _you_ kiss people?" Ash frowns, and his heart thumps heavily at the thought. "Wait. Have you kissed someone before?"

"Ash!" Misty turns pink right before she prods him in the ribs. "You can't just ask a girl that!"

"Well, have you?"

"Brock or Tracey?" Misty asks, through gritted teeth.

"Now you're the one avoiding the question," Ash points out.

"Because the question is invasive of my privacy!"

"I always tell you stuff," Ash says.

"Telling me you won a battle is not the same as asking a girl about kissing, and you know it, Ash Ketchum.”

Ash's frown deepens. "Was it that Orange Island guy? What was his name? Judy?"

" _Rudy_. And no."

"Then who?"

"None of your business!" Misty snaps. "And just so you know, I can kiss anyone I want! I don't have to tell you everything!"

Ash frowns. Does that mean yes or no? Maybe it's selfish of him, but he doesn't want some guy kissing his best friend. He's not sure he knows anyone good enough for someone as strong and sweet and pretty as Misty. Or tough enough to handle her when she's mad. 

"Brock or Tracey?" she asks again, and Ash groans.

"You're so stubborn,” he says.

"Yep,” she says. “I learned that from you years ago. I can sit here all night until you answer. Brock or—"

"Fine!" Ash yells. "Tracey!"

"Tracey!" Misty slams her hand down on the table and shakes their glasses, and then she howls with laughter. "Why Tracey?"

"I don't know!" Ash is flushing. "He has good hair and a soothing voice and Brock's like my brother and—"

Misty laughs so hard she's clutching at her stomach. "Should I tell Daisy she has competition?"

"No! Please!"

"Or Tracey! I'm sure that he'd be flattered to know."

Ash grips her wrist. "Don't. You. _Dare_."

"Hey! Tracey!" Misty yells. "Over here! Tracey!”

It's to Tracey's credit that he doesn't even acknowledge the fact that they're locked in a battle of limbs when he arrives. Ash is attempting to cover Misty's mouth, and Misty's about two moves away from having Ash in a chokehold.

"Oh, hey guys," he says. "Did you want something?”

"Ash sure does," Misty says, and Ash nudges her with his elbow.

Tracey smiles at Ash, as amiable as ever. "Sure. What is it?"

"Uh—nothing!" he says, unlocking his arms from Misty's. "Food! Um, sketches of food! Can I see you by the buffet table?"

He practically shoves Tracey away from Misty. When he turns to look back at her, she winks, and it's annoyingly cute.

“Isn’t it a little late to eat?” Tracey asks. Ash shakes his head and continues piling up what must be his fifth plate of the night for himself and Pikachu. "So, what’s the problem? Did you need some advice on...you know…"

Ash blinks. "On what?"

Tracey gestures back towards Misty, who seems to be happily chatting with Dawn now. “Girl stuff.”

"Girl stuff?" Ash repeats.

A hand clamps down on Ash’s shoulder. When he turns, Brock is standing behind him. "Tracey, as an expert on this subject matter, let me take things from here."

"Good luck," Tracey mutters. (Luck with what? What is he talking about?)

"Ash," Brock says. "My man. My buddy. My oldest friend. Can we have a little guy talk?"

"Can I bring my sandwiches?" Ash asks, not wanting to give up on his now heaped plate of food.

"Of course," Brock says.

Ash and Pikachu follow him to a table in a corner of the room.

"Ash," Brock says. "This has been a long time coming, and as your father—"

"My father?" Ash says, frowning.

"As your father," Brock repeats, "I thought that it was time I gave you a little advice."

"Are you drunk?" Ash asks, but Brock just dismisses him.

"Ash, do you know what dating is?"

"Sure," Ash says. "It's when two Pokémon like each other a lot and then an egg appears and—"

"That's _mating,"_ Brock says.

Ash tilts his head. "They're not the same thing?"

Brock heaves an exasperated sigh. 

"I'm kidding!" Ash says. "I know what dating is. It's when two people like each other and they do fun stuff together."  
  
"That's right!" Brock booms like an excitable game show host. "And do you know what kind of people decide to date?"  
  
Ash pauses to think. "Maybe...people who always find each other in a crowded room? Or people who look at each other and everything seems brighter? People who miss each other when they're apart who fight sometimes, but Nurse Joy once said that means they're close, and maybe they fell asleep holding hands once, but they weren't sure that was regular friend behaviour or—"

Ash crams a sandwich into his mouth to stop himself talking. He practically swallows it whole.

"Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Brock asks.

Ash panic-eats another sandwich. "Maybe?”

"Talk to Misty!" Brock yells, so loudly than a few nearby party guests startle. "Before you leave again for another two years and drag this on for any longer!"

"Misty?" Ash splutters. "About what? We're just—"

"Best friends?" Brock fills in. "Life partners? Soulmates? Caught up in a life-long will-they-won't-they that's driving everyone in this entire room insane."

"Pikachu," Pikachu puts a hand on his shoulder. "Chu, pikachupi."

"You too?" Ash asks his best friend, and Pikachu nods in agreement.

"You're a great guy, Ash," Brock says, "and you've gotta live life at your own pace. But your pace is a Slowpoke moving backwards and I can't take it any longer! Now," Brock's voice goes all gooey and weird. "You mentioned a Nurse Joy before. Which one? Can you describe—"

Ash tunes out Brock's Nurse Joy talk, and he looks across the room to where Misty's cooing over a sleepy-looking Piplup.

 _Talk to Misty_.

Where would he even start?

He's still puzzling over it when they find each other again in the corner of the room. When more guests have left and Mr Mime has rushed in to start tidying the mess the party has left behind.

"So, when's the wedding?" Misty asks.

"H-Huh?" Ash startles.

"Yours and Tracey's." She grins

Ash nudges her sideways with his shoulder. Even when she's gone, his skin tingles where they touched. Is that what he should say to her? _Hi Misty, you look cute in that shirt and have I ever mentioned that sometimes you make me feel like I need to see a doctor?_

"Hey. Can I...can I ask you something?" Ash asks.

"Sure!" Misty leans back and smiles at him. "What's up?"

"Um.” Ash feels his cheeks get hot. There are words in his brain. They exist in there somewhere. So why can't he get a single one of them out? “Uhhhh... who would you pick?"

"Hmm?" Misty looks as confused as Ash feels.

"You know. For the whole _would you rather_ thing?"

Misty crinkles her nose in distaste. "You mean Brock or Tracey?"

"No," Ash says. "Me or…" he flounders for a name. _Professor Oak?_ Gross. _Gary?_ Absolutely not. "Me or Snorlax?" he blurts out.

Misty's cheeks flush. She holds Ash's gaze, and then she shifts a little closer.

"You really wanna know?" she murmurs.

Ash nods. He really wants to know. His heart is thudding so loudly he can hear it in his ears. He can't breathe. Misty's so close that she practically a blur and for a second, it really seems like—

" _Mime, mime!"_

They both jump back as an over-enthusiastic Mr Mime starts sweeping up crumbs from beside them.

Misty reaches out and flicks Ash's nose.

"Snorlax," she chirps. “Now let’s go help clean up!"

Ash tries to ignore the way his heart sinks faster than Misty's Psyduck in water. 

**(20)**

“ _Come travel with me anytime_ , huh?" Misty yells against the wind. “I wanted another beach vacation! Not a mountain and a freaking snow storm!”

“You could’ve said no!” Ash shouts back as they push forward, bracing themselves against the snow and wind.

"I didn't know we'd have to trek this far!"

"Neither did I!"

The wind rattles right through Ash and he shudders. It wasn't meant to be like this. This should've been fun. A few days travelling with Misty like old times. The hunt to find a rare legendary Pokémon before he fights the battle he's been working towards his whole life. They passed through mountains like this in half a day when they were kids. But there was no way Ash could've known that the weather would get so bad up here. Maybe he should've checked the forecast…

“Let’s just keep going," he shouts. "There’s gotta be a way down soon!”

Misty shakes her head. Her steps in the snow getting smaller and more sluggish against the bitter wind. “We should stop for the night.”

Ash disagrees. "We can't stop now!”

"It's almost dark. We need to!"

"What we need is to keep going!"

“Chuuuu…” Pikachu says, glancing worriedly between them.

“Brock would make us stop!" Misty says.

“Brock’s not here!" Ash snaps back.

"Well, maybe he had the right idea by turning this down," Misty yells, flinching as some snow from a nearby tree plummets towards her feet. "This whole mountain is a death trap! I don't want to die here!"

Ash stops and turns to face Misty. Her hair is damp and her nose is red. Her too-thin jacket is billowing in the harsh wind.

Ash's cold hand clenches into a fist. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Then please," Misty reaches out, her freezing fingers clutching at Ash's wrist. "Trust me on this one. We need shelter."

“Mist…” he says.

“Don’t _Mist_ me. You want Pikachu to be safe, don’t you?"

The wind howls again, splattering his face with icy snowflakes. Ash nods, and his urge to be stubborn is overridden by his desire to protect them both.

"Where do we go? It's not like there's any hotels out here..."

"There's a mountain hut that way, I think," she says. "I saw a sign before."

Ash slides his fingers between Misty's. She grips his hand back, and she’s so cold. He scoops Pikachu up with his other arm, using his jacket for protection.

“Lead the way," he says.

It takes a while to find it, and even longer to open the frozen door. Misty’s shivering hard by the time they make it inside. It's a small wood cabin with only the most basic of supplies, but it's something. With a little help from his Pokémon, Ash gets a fire going, and leaves his Pokéballs beside it to keep them warm. Pikachu curls up in front of it, obviously exhausted too, and Ash strokes his yellow fur until he hears the soft sound of snoring.

Then he finally turns to Misty. He was avoiding it and for good reason. It's been years since he saw her truly angry, and right now, she doesn't look nearly as happy as she did at the beach. He approaches her delicately like he's walking on Eggsecute shells. _Be nice. Don't offend her more._

"Are you okay?" he asks her.

Misty nods. "Better now that we're inside."

The wind rattles the closed door, and maybe she was right about this one. It would've been dangerous out there. It's fully dark outside the window now, the only light emerging from the crackling fire.

She shivers again. Her hair is covered in melting snow. Misty pulls it from its messy ponytail and it falls to her shoulders.

“You’re soaked,” he says.

"And who's fault is that?" she snaps.

"I'm sorry,” Ash says. “I didn't know."

Misty's glare softens. "You couldn't have. I'm sorry too. I don’t want to fight.”

Ash smiles at her, small and apologetic. “Why not? It might keep us warm at least.”

Misty smiles wryly back. “Then I might have to insult you all night." She wraps her arms around herself and shudders again. "I’m freezing.”

He wants to reach out for her. He wants to hold her close and warm her up, but that would be pointless while they're still covered in snow.

“We should probably…uh,” Ash fumbles over his words, “you know. Do that thing they tell you to do where...”

He gestures at himself, and the flush on Misty's cheeks makes him suspect that she gets it.

“Wet clothes off?” she asks.

Ash swallows. “Yeah. You have pyjamas, right?"

"Yep." Misty leans down, pulling some pants and a small, strappy tank top from her bag. "Although I can't say this will help much..."

"You can borrow this," Ash says, pushing a plain black t-shirt into her hands. "It's clean, I swear."

"Thanks. But what about you?"

Ash pulls out his own set of pyjamas. "I might be all grown up, but my mom still packed these for me."

"Oh yeah. _Real_ grown-up."

They stand holding their clothes, and the logistics sink in. There are no other rooms to hide or change in. Just the two of them in the middle of nowhere. With no one else around.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Misty sighs. "Turn around! No peeking!"

Ash feels his cheeks get warmer. "What? W-Why would I—"

"Turn!" Misty orders.

Ash has never moved faster in his life. He faces the wall, his eyes squeezed closed, listening to the torturous sound of zippers and wet garments shifting and trying not to think about what that means.

"Okay," she says. "All done."

It’s a moment before Ash turns back, and when he does, his mouth is drier than before. She's wearing his shirt, and there's something weirdly intimate about it. Ash can't look away.

“What?” she asks, shifting self-consciously. "You should change too, you know. I'm not lugging you back down that mountain if you get sick."

Ash fumbles into his pyjamas as Misty faces the wall this time. They hang their wet clothes over chairs by the fire. Hopefully, they’ll be dry by the morning. Hopefully, they'll all still be here in the morning, and not just frozen blocks of ice.

Misty lays out their sleeping bags near the fire and sits down on top of them, next to Pikachu, who's still snoring. “Well don’t just stand there,” she says, patting the space beside her.

Ash sits down next to her, and Misty covers them both with a soft, thick blanket from her bag. She's still shivering.

"Here," he says. "I'll warm you up."

Ash shifts so he's as close as he can get. He wraps an arm around her shoulder and tries not to think too much about how nice it feels to have Misty tucked beside him. How perfectly she fits under his arm. How even miles away from the beach, she always smells faintly like the ocean.

Misty tenses beneath his touch and Ash wonders if he smells weird. Maybe he's gross and sweaty or something. He sure hopes not.

"S-So…" he says to break the silence. "Guess we're stuck here all night, huh?"

Misty stares down at her knees. "Yeah..."

"Kinda annoying, right?" he says. "But at least we've got some food with us!"

"Uh-huh..."

"You were right, though. This is way better than freezing outside."

"Mm…"

Misty's lack of reaction is weird. It honestly kinda bugs him.

"Are you mad at me?" Ash asks.

Misty shakes her head. "Why would I be mad?"

"For getting us trapped here. I thought you'd wanna yell at me some more. Be all Misty about it."

"I'm not mad."

"Then what's wrong? Are you sick?"

Ash turns his head towards Misty's, and their faces are so close. He pushes a hand to her forehead, fingers sliding underneath her damp hair. She doesn't seem to have a fever, but her whole body trembles at the touch. He slides his hand down, fingers pressing gently against her cheek. It feels warm and flushed. At least that's one part of her body that's not ice cold.

"I'm fine," Misty says, but she almost looks in pain. "B-But maybe we shouldn't sit so close."

She turns her head so Ash's hand falls, and it makes something sting in his chest. Maybe she hates this. Maybe she knows how much he's thought about her since the last time they met. About the postcards he didn't send, and the letters he crumpled and trashed. How many words he left unsaid.

"Look," he says, pulling his arm back. "I'm sorry if this grosses you out or something, but I'm just trying to—"

"It doesn't gross me out, you idiot!" Misty hisses. "It makes my heart beat way too fast!"

Ash's blinks. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that this is different for me than it is for you!"

"Why?"

"Because I like it way too much!” Misty yells.

Ash's mouth falls open. It's a moment before he can do anything but stare at Misty's reddening face. When he remembers he has working limbs, he takes Misty’s hand in his own. He lifts it and presses it to his chest so she can feel the beat of his own wildly thrumming heart.

“You think you’re the only one?” he says. “Mine’s been like this for days, and whose fault do you think that— _mmf!_ ”

Ash doesn’t have time to finish, because Misty crashes against him and the force of it knocks him down onto his back. At any other point in time, he might complain about how the sleeping bags barely cushion his fall onto the hardwood floor. But not now. Not when Misty tumbles with him, landing half on top of him, her lips pressed against his. Her nose is cold, but her breath is warm, and the weight of her body makes a fire burn inside Ash's stomach. She kisses him, and he can’t do anything but wrap his arms around her waist and follow her lead.

He’s known for years now that he wanted Misty closer, but he never knew how much he wanted this. The fervent demand of her bossy mouth. A lingering kiss that sends shivers down his spine, even beside the warmth of the blazing fire.

Ash should’ve known that kissing her would feel like being submerged. That she’d leave him as breathless as the water she pulled him out of all those years ago.

They’re both panting when she pulls back. Misty gazes down at him, looking flushed and unsure.

"You..." Ash says, but he can't form a coherent sentence. "Uhhh..."

"I..." Misty says, at a seemingly equal loss for words. "Um..."

Ash flashes her his cheekiest grin. "So I guess you would prefer me to a Snorlax after all, huh?"

"I kiss you and you think of Snorlax!" Misty huffs, but she's flushing even more now, and it might just be the cutest thing Ash has ever seen. She meets his eyes and bites her lip. "Was...was that okay?"

"Yeah!" Ash says. "I mean, I was surprised, but it wasn't bad or anything. It was the opposite of bad! You're amazing! Not that that's news, but..."

Misty lays down beside him and settles her head on Ash's chest. Her fingers press over where his heart is performing what feels like a particularly complex gymnastics routine.

"It's faster now," Misty says, and her voice almost sounds a little smug.

"Again," Ash says, "whose fault do you think that is?"

Misty giggles. Ash covers her hand with his own, and she laces her fingers through his.

"I’ve...I've wanted to do that for a really long time," she says.

"Then why didn't you?" Ash asks.

"I don't know! You were never around long enough for me to get the chance! And I didn't know you wanted me to!"

"Neither did I! But then Brock said it was obvious and I kinda worked it out and—"

"You talked to Brock about me?" Misty asks.

Ash's cheeks flush more. "I talk to _everyone_ about you. So many things remind me of you. When I see the ocean, or a gym, or a bug Pokémon or—"

Misty's nose wrinkles. "You think of me when you see bugs?"

Ash laughs softly. "I think about you all the time, Misty. I'm kinda crazy about you."

"I'm crazy about you too," Misty says. "I thought it was just me. I kept trying to hide it."

"It was never just you. You're like…" Ash frowns, trying to think of how to explain it. "So I love all my Pokémon, right? But Pikachu's my best _best_ friend. And you’re—"

"I'm a Pikachu?" Misty asks, her voice tinged with amusement.

"No." Ash drags his fingers through his hair. "You're my—well, you're not _mine,_ but—"

"I am," Misty says. "If you want me to be."

Ash's heart leaps. Her voice is so sweet that he practically melts into the floor. "Of course I want you to be! But I—"

"But you're almost there," Misty fills in. "And you need to focus more than ever so you can win the League, right?"

Ash frowns. "How did you know what I was going to say?"

“Because I've known you forever, haven't I?"

Ash exhales. “This might be the most important year of our lives, Mist. We’ve both got battles to win, and dreams to chase, and—”

“I know,” Misty says, her voice soft and a little sad. “We need to focus. Now's not the right time to get..." her finger drags across Ash's chest, and it's a struggle to breathe, " _distracted_.”

“You’re right,” Ash agrees. "I have to train harder than I ever have before and—"

"It's okay, Ash. You don't have to say it. You're busy and it can't happen and I've known that for years, so you don't have to—"

“No," Ash says. "You don't get it. It's not just my Pokémon Master title at stake now. You're gonna have a huge fan club once you make the Elite Four, and I have to train so I can fight anyone who tries to challenge my spot as the number one Misty fan."

Misty makes a soft sound and presses her face into Ash's neck. When she murmurs something against his skin, Ash isn't sure if she says _I love you_ or _you goof._

“We have a big year ahead of us," Ash says. "But I want to be standing by your side at the end of it all. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you don’t mind waiting just a little longer, then..."

Misty's voice is still muffled. "That's what I've been doing this whole time, you big idiot."

Ash grins. He can't help himself. "So...so that's okay?"

Misty leans back to look at him, and her eyes are so warm. "I'd wait a million years for you, Ash Ketchum. It's always sad when we say goodbye, but I know that you'll come back. And this time I'll have a nice memory or two to keep me going through those extra lonely nights."

She smiles shyly, and Ash's cheeks get warmer. It almost makes him want to stay here—just the two of them in the middle of nowhere—forever. But he knows that there'll be time when he makes it. Time to spend building a place he can always call home.

They just have to wait a little longer.

"You're really happy with that?" Ash asks. "I don’t want to make you wait around...”

"I've never been happier," Misty murmurs. "Because I know how you feel about me. And even in a blizzard, I have you to keep me warm."

Ash rolls onto his side and pulls her closer.

He still believes that they were meant to meet. He knows they're meant to keep coming back to each other. And even if they’re not. Even if fate and destiny mean nothing. He’ll find his way back to her anyway.

He always does.

**(21)**

They take the long way back to Misty's hotel room. They kept taking detours, making bad excuses to take wrong turns so they can linger just a little longer. So the night will never end.

It’s been a wonderful night. The atmosphere before a big tournament is always something special, and for once Ash can enjoy the excitement since he's not actually competing. He couldn't believe the stroke of luck when both he and Misty were invited as special guests, but then it's not surprising. As the newest Indigo League Champion and a member of the Elite Four there's no way they wouldn't be. They’re kind of a big deal now—both of them—and he’s been grinning about it for months. After saying a few words at the Opening Ceremony, they were free to go explore the festivities and eat. Maybe it'll make some gossip blog tomorrow—the two of them holding hands and giggling over Pokémon merch, but Ash doesn't care. It's hardly a secret. He'll tell anyone who asks that there's always someone he'll find his way back to.

Ash wants to take these rare moments when they're together and cling onto them. He's old enough to admit that now. Any time with Misty is precious. He took it for granted years ago, but he won't do that again. Not now, not ever. She's his everything—his best friend, his biggest fan, his _girlfriend_. Though that last one's officially a newer development.

"Thanks for walking me back,” Misty says.

She leans against the wall outside her room, a coy smile on her lips. She’s everything he always wanted without ever really knowing it. She's so unreasonably pretty.

“Well, I wanted to make sure you made it okay," Ash says. "You never know when Team Rocket are hanging around.”

“I can handle myself.”

“I know,” Ash says. “But I wanted to walk you back anyway.”

Misty’s smile widens. “Since when did you have manners?”

“I’ve always had manners.”

“Nuh-uh,” Misty teases.

She smiles at him, and it's almost impossible not to lean closer. Misty's always been a force to be reckoned with, but when did she get so magnetic?

"Well,” Ash says. “Pikachu's sleeping back in my room, so..."

So he should leave. They have a big day tomorrow. There are so many challengers to support. But he can't say it. He doesn't want to. It feels like such a waste, to go back to his own room that the League booked for him knowing that Misty's right here. In the same city. In the same hotel. In a big bed all on her own.

“I should…” Ash tries again, but Misty reaches out, her fingers tugging at the sleeve of his jacket.

"Don't go," she says. "Don’t you dare."

He's not sure who leans in first. All Ash knows is that their lips find each other, and the whole world melts away. Misty draws him close. Her fingers cling to him, hands warm across his back. Ash presses her against the door, not caring that someone might emerge at any moment and see them. Misty makes a soft breathy sound against his lips, and she's the only person that matters.

"Ash," she murmurs against his lips. "Just gimme a sec to…"

She pulls her mouth back, but Ash doesn’t let her get away that easily. He kisses her neck instead, mouthing at the soft skin and making it difficult for her to fumble around her purse. He keeps kissing her, marvelling at the way it makes her shiver. He only stops when he hears the beep and whir of the hotel door opening.

"Come inside?" she asks, fingers toying with her key card.

Ash doesn’t hesitate. He finds her mouth again. They stumble into the hotel room, and it's more luck than intention that the door actually closes behind them. Misty drags off his cap, her fingers lacing through his hair. His jacket falls to the floor. They've never kissed like this before. They've never really had the chance. There were always other people, other challenges and responsibilities. They've always held back and focused, putting work and Pokémon first.

They made the national news once. Misty vaulted over the spectator's barrier when Ash won his Championship battle. She crashed into him, and they kissed while the whole world was watching.

But tonight, there's no prying eyes. It's just the two of them. They've finally got this moment to themselves, and Ash will be damned if he's gonna waste it.

“This is okay, right?” Ash asks breathlessly. “I don't want to go too fast or—"

"I love you,” Misty says, cutting him off. “I loved you before I even knew what that meant. I've waited so long for this, so please…" she gazes at Ash, her eyes full of warmth. "Don't make me wait any longer."

He doesn’t make her wait another second.

He’d give Misty anything she wanted.

"I love you so much," he whispers against her skin. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'll never have to find out," she says. "You're stuck with me forever. You have been for a long time now."

Ash takes what she gives, and gives what he can, as they fumble and laugh in the dark.

The most beautiful girl in the world.

And she's finally, finally his.

**(25)**

Ash wakes to a cold foot colliding with his shin. It’s not exactly a kick, but it’s definitely a persistent nudge. He tries to ignore it and go back to sleep, but he feels it again, a little more insistent this time.

“Ash," a voice says. " _Ash_.”

He tries to form a reply, but all that comes out is a slow and scrambled, “huh?”

“You took all the covers again. I’m _freezing_.” An arm wraps around him. And then a soft, slender—and okay, sure, cold—body curls around his back. "Why did I ever agree to share a bed with you every night?"

Ash untangles the cover from his limbs so he can share it. Then he turns and draws Misty closer, enveloping her in a warm, sleepy hug. His chin rests on her head. His fingers stroke her back. He could fall asleep again exactly like...

"Don't think you can be all cute and get away with this," Misty says, and Ash's eyes open again. "You steal my covers _every night_. I'm filing for a divorce."

Ash laughs sleepily. "We're not even married yet."

"We will be in a month," Misty says. "And I'll divorce you the day after."

Ash brushes back Misty's hair and presses a kiss against her forehead. "One month and then I'll officially be the luckiest guy in the world."

Misty makes a small sound of defeat. _Direct hit. Super effective._ "I said stop with the cute stuff! You're the worst."

“Doesn't seem like you think I’m the worst,” Ash counters.

“I'm only doing this because you’re warm,” she says. “I’m just using you as a heater.”

"No other reason?" Ash asks.

"No other reason," Misty says, but her voice has softened already. There’s no bite to it. Just the sweet syrupy tone that he always looks forward to hearing.

Being a Champion is everything he dreamed of and more, but these are the moments that Ash likes best. Nights when he can fall asleep with Misty and Pikachu beside him. Days when he can wake up to Misty's messy hair and her morning breath and her many complaints about his cover stealing habits.

He can't believe there are only four weeks left until he can stand in front of everyone he cares about and announce what they know already. That he's crazy about this beautiful, sweet, brave, loud-mouthed girl. That he has been for longer than he can remember.

"Ugh, there's still so much to do!" Misty says. "Remind me to call your mom about the flowers later."

Ash yawns. "The...flowers?" 

"For the wedding." Misty leans back to frown at him. "You did ask your mom about the flowers, didn't you?"

"O-Of course I did!" Ash says. "I definitely remembered to do that, right Pikachu?" Over Misty's shoulder, Pikachu cracks open an eye, and gives him a look that says _you're on your own, buddy._ Ash laughs nervously. "M-Maybe I should call mom first, y'know just in case she forgot, or..."

"Ash Ketchum!" Misty groans. "What am I going to do with you?"

Ash has known her long enough to know that she's not really mad. They've spent the last fifteen years with an unspoken agreement to face any challenge thrown at them side by side, and Ash knows a little flower mix-up would never change that. But it wouldn't hurt to turn on the charm a little. Y'know, to soften the blow.

"Marry me?" Ash says, his fingers toying with the engagement ring he'd given her months ago. 

Misty hums. She leans in, and Ash shuffles closer, braced for the warmth of a sleepy kiss. He's expecting one. So it's kind of a surprise when Misty prods him on his forehead.

"Marry you?" she says, her voice as warm as the morning sun. "I guess I'll think about it."


End file.
